Dr. Pascual will direct the Administrative Core with Dr. Banchereau as the Associate Director. Dr. Pascual[unreadable] will be responsible for the organization and operation of the center and for mutually supportive interactions[unreadable] between scientists conducting basic research and those performing clinical investigations. This[unreadable] administrative core will carry out functions that interface with the four subprojects and various sites of[unreadable] collaboration. The administrative core will include administrative personnel in Dallas, New York and Berkeley[unreadable] who will function to: (1) Ship patient samples and sera between locations; (2) To arrange joint meetings[unreadable] between the investigators and external advisors in Dallas; (3) Prepare protocol submissions and annual[unreadable] renewals to the institutional review boards; (4) Arrange contacts and prepare annual reports; (5) Procure and[unreadable] maintain informed consents for therapies, blood, and tissue sampling; (6) Help to prepare, submit, and track[unreadable] manuscripts; (7) Enter and maintain a shared reference data base; (8) Monitor budgets; (9) Manage[unreadable] personnel including immigration, stipends, benefits and housing; (10) Coordinate equipment maintenance[unreadable] and repair; and (11) help with issues relating to intellectual property.[unreadable] The Adminstrative Core will also provide the statistical support for the Projects. Dr. Janet Wittes,[unreadable] President of Statistics Collaborative, Inc. in Washington, D.C has provided statistical support to BUR[unreadable] throughout numerous projects since 1989 and will serve as the statistical consultant for this program.[unreadable] Under the direction of Dr. Chaussabel, the Administrative Core will be responsible for the implementation[unreadable] of a state-of-the-art data management system to track patient and sample data. This system will also catalog[unreadable] and store the large volume of data that will be generated by the microarrays. BUR has developed a data[unreadable] management initiative that is preparing to enter its second phase, the utilization of comprehensive data and[unreadable] laboratory information management systems developed by Biotrue, Inc. (supported by NIH funding).[unreadable] An Education component will establish an annual Symposium and Workshop to educate scientists in the[unreadable] field of Lupus research. This component will also maintain a website with video files from the Symposia and[unreadable] Workshops.[unreadable] A five person external Advisory Committee is in place to serve the program.